A variety of tools and devices are known in the art for use with dies to form cut outs from and emboss paper and other materials. Certain of these devices require the user to manipulate one or several parts to properly position and hold a die in place, and to apply sufficient pressure to the die/media combination to achieve cutting or embossing. Some of these devices are light duty, and prone to breakage after multiple uses. The more robust devices are suited to industrial level use and are thus heavy and cumbersome to handle, and can be prohibitively expensive for consumer use. Accordingly, there is a need for a shape forming device for use with dies that is easy to use, sufficiently sturdy to withstand multiple cycles of use, and can be manufactured at a price point that makes it accessible to the consumer.